The MIB?!
by Tenko
Summary: What would happen if the MIB (Men In Black) existed in DBZ world, and they found out some of the Z warriors were unregistered aliens...? Pg-13 for language. Look kiddies; chapter 2! WOW!
1. A Royal Takedown!

Author: Tenko

Author: Tenko

Title: The MIB?!

Summary: What would happen if the MIB (Men In Black)existed in DBZ world and they found out some of the Z warriors were unregistered aliens...?

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Funimation, Akira Toriyama, and a whole bunch of other Japanese ppl, MIB belongs to...anyone but me! I own nothing but my papier-mâché life size Mirai Trunks...hehe!

A/N: This messed up idea hit me when I saw a preview for the animated MIB series (I was watching the new CC on WB2, a Denver channel).I've seen this idea done with Pokemon, Card Captors and a whole bunch of other stuff...and know that I found that out just about two seconds ago when I did a search to see if anyone had done THIS idea.I hope it's original! ^!^ I don't know where is going...but I'm pretty sure it gonna be funny; let's hope!This is purely something I wrote when I was extremely hyper so it may seem a little incoherent! This is an A/U so pretend with me that Goku's alive!

Over at the Capsule Corporation HQ... 

One bright sunny day nothing at all really happened, but that night something did!The moon (which I hear Piccolo destroyed...*shrugs* I never saw earlier DBZ, so ON WITH MY LUNACY--er--FIC)cast a pale glow of reflected sunlight down upon the Earth illuminating the Capsule Corp. HQ where young Chibi Trunks and his daddy Vegeta were spending quality father son bonding time...beating the shit out of each other--awwww, how sweet!

"Now I'm going to go over this one more time, son, so listen this time!" Vegeta called to his son with little patience from the other side of the gravity machine.

"Yeah I'm listening, Dad!" Six year old Chibi Trunks said more interested in staring at his father's receding hair-line. _'If he was born with the same hair he had now...he was born with a receding hair-line...wow! Father's really something special to be so old when he's just born!' _Chibi Trunks thought while his father explained what was gonna happen.

"...NOW HIT ME!" Vegeta yelled!

"Whaa...why would I do that, Dad?" Vegeta slapped his forehead and sweatdropped.

"Just do it...and I won't tell your mom about that vase..." Trunks eyes widened as he launched at his father who was now a Super Saiyan (Trunks is too).Vegeta avoided Trunks blows except for one which hit him right in the nose! Vegeta recoiled and hit Trunks right back! He did exactly what he (Trunks) did in the Junior Division tape when Veggie first finds out he's a Super Saiyan, so I'm not gonna explain!

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm, where did they get the human skins?! That big one's got some hair-do!"

"Agent J, they appear to be killing each other.They are unregistered aliens that appear to be hostile, proceed with extreme caution!"

"Gotcha, K!"

"GO!"

"Hey, uh K?"

"What is it Slick?"

"How does this sleeping gas work again? I pull the pin like a grenade and what now?"

"THROW IT YOU MORON!"

"Ooo, I got it!" Agent J threw the sleeping gas grenade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dry your tears, I don't want Bulma yelling at me all night about your sniveling behavior!" Vegeta snapped and then mumbled, "It interferes with my sex life..."

"What did you say, Dad?"

"Uhh...er...NOTHING!" Suddenly one of the windows shattered and the gravity room hissed & crackled as it returned the gravity to Earth's normal level.

"What the FUCK?!" 

"Awwww, Daddy has a potty moutthhh!" Chibi Trunks marveled and Vegeta face faulted.Neither of them noticed the creepy green 'fog' floating around. 

"Wow, I feel a light a-and sprrrringyyy..." Vegeta said dreamily with his head bobbling.With that, the two Saiyans passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside Agent's J and K pull out their weapons and jump in through the tiny window.This window was so small only a child could fit through so it amazes us all that they fit through...wowwwww...

With his little cricket gun in hand Agent J said, "Put your hands...or tentacles...or whatever in the air!"

"MIB, you're unregistered aliens, come with us!" K said.Both of them sweatdropped as they noticed the two Saiyans passed. 

"Slick...that sleeping gas wasn't supposed to kick in until after we talked to them, what did you do?"

"Uhh, well I accidentally hit the red button, but it didn't do anything so I thought it was...safe."

"You mean the red button that says, "Don't Touch Me!"?"

"Uh-huh." Agent K rolled his eyes as the proceeded to contain the unconscious Saiyans.

*********************************

Ok, that was undoubtedly the stupidest thing I've ever written. I know it's choppy and short, but that was my goal.If you all thing it's the tiniest bit of ok...I'll continue! :)

**Gets hit with rotten tomatoes**

Tenko: AHHH, what the hell?!

**Hears giggling**

Tenko: Damn it Vegeta I said stay OUT of my stash!!!!

***Tenko proceeds to chase Vegeta around with a butcher knife***

Vegeta: Look at me...I CAN FLYYYYY! **Vegeta jumps of the roof of the building and falls to the ground**

** Tenko sweatdrops**


	2. Bad cloud! BAD!

Chapter 2: Bad cloud! BAD!

Disclaimer: I'm the ruler of the universe.  The previous statement is about as true as me saying that I own DBZ or MIB.  They belong to other, wiser people...which sadly excludes anyone I know! ;)

A/N: Wow, I thought everyone would hate this fic, but it seems not! ^!^ Thanks for all of those who reviewed!  *ducks and covers head*  GOMEN-NASAI! SORRYYY!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!  -_-'  Okay...so I forgot about this fic...*whistles innocently*  I really didn't think this fic would be that interesting...*is killed by a mob*  Okay, blatant insanity, blatant insanity...

The Interrogation Room

            In the depths of MIB HQ, Frank, the alien with the pug skin walked around the interrogation room that's used for holding the worst alien offenders.  Trunks and Vegeta were bound and gagged and sat in two chairs 5 ft apart from each other.  _'Oh man, I've really gotta PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!' _The little alien in a pug skin thought.  Seeing no fire hydrant or toilet in sight, he used the next best thing...Vegeta's leg!  After relieving himself he went to get Agent J and K since Vegeta and Trunksy-kun were waking up.

            "What the Hell am I doing here?!" Vegeta said, but since he was gagged it sounded more like, "Whaph thed Held afm fi do-vin herem?!"

            "Look K, they speak some messed up language!" Agent J said just as he noticed Frank's urine on Vegeta's leg.  Agent J gave Frank a look that said, 'STOP PEEING ON THE PRISONERS, DAMN IT!'

            Vegeta looked very, very cross--okay so he looked like he was about to jump up and kill everyone in sight.  Trunks adopted his father's look as soon as he became coherent enough to do so.

            "State your names and race now!" K said. privilege

            "Ihm wilp noft!" Vegeta tried to yell, I will not, through his gag! 

            "K, that language doesn't show up on this translator!" J said.

Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes and broke his bonds in two seconds.  He took the gag from his mouth and threw it so hard it became stuck in J's mouth! Everyone sweatdropped.

            "We speak, ENGLISH...er wait, not until Funimation dubs us...errrrr JAPANESE! Why the hell do we speak Japanese anyway?  I mean, since when is Japanese a universal language?  Oh that's right, writers rule all," Chibi Trunks said in an I'm-the-smartest-thing-that's-graced-this-planet tone of voice.

Vegeta joined his son in breaking their bonds and Vegeta's gag joined Trunks' in J's mouth.

            "You're foolish bonds cannot contain me!" Vegeta sneered. "Now, get out of my way and Trunks I thought I said to only use that language when other people aren't around, damnit!  I still don't know where the hell you learned it from!"

            Vegeta tried to leave, but the damned Agents stood in his way.

            Cocking his royal head to the side, he stated proudly, "If you don't move, I'll blow you all to he--" he quickly sighed noting that Funimation's new device to cease his language had just kicked in, "HFIL..."

*************

            Meanwhile, agent Elle was out on the field with her obnoxious alien partner, whose name escapes the author at the current time.  They were in a jet, flying high in the thin air above the Earth.  They were going to capture two rogue aliens that lived on something called "Kami's lookout".  Jay and Kay had previously warned them that they might be in cahoots with the two vicious aliens they had caught killing each other at the luxurious Capsule Corp.  Seeing the lookout just ahead, Elle revved the engine, slamming her partner (which she personally wants dead) back into his seat.

            "Piccolo, can I offer you anymore of the finest of fine Dasani bottled water?"  the humble servant, Mr. Popo, asked kindly.

            Piccolo sat back in his lawn chair soaking up the rays. "No thanks Mr. P, I'm good.  Hey Dende!"

            Dende, the current god of the earth, was sitting contently on his thrown throwing lightning bolts at random people. "AHAHAHAHAHA!  DIE, FOOLS, DIE!   That's what you get for praising KAMI! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!  Oh, yes Piccolo?"  he called sweetly, still watching a man convulse from the strike.

            "Stop killing the earthlings.  They're inferior, true, but if Vegeta finds out...he'll get ideas!"  the green namek shouted.  _Kids these days._

            With a sudden whoosh, a jet came into view over the side of the lookout.  Upon the gust of air, Piccolo's lawn chair got flipped and he toppled to the ground.  "MIB!  FREEZE!" Elle's brash partner screamed as he jumped from the craft and stood with a stance of pride.  He had his hands proudly on his hips and his chest puffed grotesquely out.  His half on/half off human skin blew slightly in a breeze that somehow only managed to only grace him with its touch.

            Elle's eye twitched in annoyance as she stepped out.  Suddenly, a little black cloud materialized over her and a mini storm poured down upon her!  Growling, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Piccolo and the now present Dende.  "Put your DAMN hands up and stand STILL!  You're unregistered aliens and with that stated...GET YOUR ASSES IN THE JET!"  Elle screamed out, in no mood to deal with rowdy aliens.  Neither of the nameks moved and that sent Elle into another fit as the rain drenched her outfit.  Her partner still stood oblivious to everything in his stance of pride!  "So help me God, I'll blow you two away!"

            Dende took a proud step forward.  "Now, young lady, I AM God...so just put the gun down and we'll talk about your non-existent sex life.  Okay?"

            A small vein popped out on her head ran back towards the jet.  She disappeared inside and her little cloud waited patiently outside, not wanting to ruin the upholstery.  When she emerged she held a little spray bottle in her hands.  Ignoring the thunderstorm above her head she ran at the dumbfounded Piccolo and Dende, spraying them in the face.  Both fell the floor unconscious.  

            After Mr. Popo and the nameks were restrained, the two agents hopped into their vehicle and lifted off.

            "That was a mighty fine capture I made," the partner beamed.  Reaching into a pocket, Elle pulled out the spray and used it properly.  Smirking, she drove the rest of the way back to HQ. 

************************

Are we happy now?  *reads a letter*  Yes, yes, I'll continue!  I swear!  I have a life, too, you know!  *gets stomped to death by upset readers*  Owwwww.


End file.
